1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a computer and a monitor, an output device thereof, on a refrigerator.
2. Background of the Related Art
As well known, as an appliance for fresh storage of food and cooking materials by producing cooled air therein, the refrigerator is developed to have a variety of functions for satisfying demands of the consumers, recently. Particularly, it is recent trend that home appliances are required to present information on states of the home appliances themselves, or a variety of information provided from the internet, to users, keeping pace with popularization of the internet. Other than the above information presentation, the home appliances are required to present information to the users required for controlling operation and the like of the home appliances from outside of the house. Accordingly, to meet such requirements, there are the home appliances, particularly the refrigerators, each having a computer with the foregoing functions provided thereto, developed recently. The refrigerator having the computer can present not only information on a state of the refrigerator itself, but also cooking information from the internet and a data base, and even information on data of cooking material stored in the refrigerator. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a related art refrigerator having a computer with the above functions, provided with a control part 4 in a rear wall of the a cabinet 11 of the refrigerator 1, inclusive of a controller(hereafter called as xe2x80x9cinformation processorxe2x80x9d) acting as a computer body and an operation controller for controlling operation of the refrigerator, and a monitor 2 having a camera 3 at a central portion of a door 12 in a front portion of the refrigerator, for receiving a picture signal from the control part 4 and presenting desired information to the user. As the monitor 2, a thin LCD(Liquid Crystal Display) is the most suitable, considering a thickness of the door 12, rather than other displays, such as Braun tube. However, the related art refrigerator having the computer mounted thereon has the following problems.
First, a driving circuit 22 with a thickness fitted to a rear surface of the LCD 21 mounted in the door 12 can not but trespass into a food space on an inner side of the door 12 to some extent, which results in a smaller the food and poor appearance.
Second, cables(not shown) for connecting the LCD 21 to the information processor in the control part 4 for reception of the picture signal are complicate as the cables are required to run from back to front of the refrigerator.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a structure for mounting a monitor on a refrigerator that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure for mounting a monitor on a refrigerator, which permits no trespass into a food space at all and an easy mounting on the door.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the structure for mounting a monitor on a refrigerator including the monitor mounted on a front face of the refrigerator for presenting a picture, and a controlling part mounted on a top of the refrigerator for providing a picture signal to the monitor for presenting a state of the refrigerator and internet information, wherein cables connecting the displaying part and the driving circuit are resistant to noise.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.